Common Logic
by trialway01
Summary: In one reality, Tsukune's father unintentionally enrolled Tsukune in Yokai Academy by Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami. In another reality, the opposite happens.


In one reality, Tsukune Aono's father unintentionally agreed to have Tsukune enrolled in Yokai Academy by Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami. In another reality, the opposite happens.

* * *

"So what was going on, Hiroshi?" Kasumi Aono asked as he husband arrives home during the evening.

"I was drinking with my friends before deciding to return home, until I was talking to a homeless man on the street," her husband, Hiroshi Aono replied while stracthing his head nervously. "I wasn't sober at that time and was sadden by Tsukune not being able to get into high school. I thought it might help him get an education."

"Unfortunately we don't know if that guy is really telling the truth or not," Kasumi sighed. "What high school did that homeless man was offering?"

"Yokai Academy."

Kasumi slapped her face. "There's not even an Academy called like that. And even if it does exist how does it help Tsukune get a career in the real world?"

That got to Hiroshi's attention. "Now I think about it, I should know better than talking to strange people on the street, especially if I was drunk."

"True, but we shouldn't enroll Tsukune in schools that we don't know about," Kasumi said concernfully. "We can't let him think we're negligent about his well being; I don't care about this honor stuff if it endangers our own son's well being."

"I guess you're right Kasumi," Hiroshi nodded. "First off, I got to stop drinking with my friends. It might make me act funny and I don't want to embarass myself."

"And we're going to have Tsukune enrolled in a sensible high school that he wants to enroll," Kasumi added. "I know that Tsukune may have to try again if he wanted to get into high school, but we'll give as much support as possible to help him out."

"Aside from having him learn self defense to reduce chances of getting picked on," Hiroshi suggested.

Kasumi rolled her eyes but nodded. "That too."

"Well that was unexpected," Headmaster Tenmei Mikogami sighed in his office as he didn't get the transcripts from Hiroshi Aono after a few weeks of waiting.

His assistant Ruby Tojo gave him a blank look. "If you just talk to him like a normal person instead of disguising yourself as a homeless guy while he's drunk none of this would happen. Aside from what the benefits his children could gain if they're enrolled to Yokai Academy."

"Well, I refuse to expose who I am to the human world at the time like this," Tenmei replied. "We monsters can't just tell the whole world and say 'Hey, monsters do exists. Please coexist with us!' The reactions may be mixed at best, but we need to make sure that not all monsters are purely hostile and to prevent a war from happening."

"Right," Ruby rolled her eyes. "While you were looking for human candidates, I decided to contact a group of monster hunters . . ."

"You know they're pretty hostile to monsters to begin with," Tenmei sighed. "That would be counterproductive to our intended goal."

"As I was saying, a group of monster hunters that only fight horrible monsters," Ruby finished, alerting Tenmei's attention. "The group of monster hunters I talked to was interested in having a coexistence between humans and monsters, but they wanted to be neutral in their affairs unless either side decides to tamper the coexistance."

"And these monster hunters are more than willing to stop even human threats if they decide to oppose the coexistance for no reason other than their fanatical beliefs?" Tenmei asked. "I'm aware in the human world about radical extremist groups of various types, including those located in what they call 'The Middle East'."

"True, but they only fight monsters that want to intentionally attack humans," Ruby answered plainly. "They can try to negotiate with the monster types, but if the monsters refuse or outright violates the negotiations, then they can attack. This goes also with humans that choose to attack monsters that don't want to fight."

"I see," Tenmei nodded. "I guess I can try to negotiate a deal with the monster hunter group you mention and see if they can have a representive to Yokai Academy, just to make the coexistence possible."

"They agree to do it but only on specified conditions," Ruby explained.

"What are they?"

Ruby looked at Tenmei. "First they wanted eight representives that have knowledge on monsters and experienced in combat but are willing to use them in self defense. Second, they wanted only to have moral support from staff members that actually respects them despite being humans and monster hunters if both sides reveal themselves in private. Third, they needed school counselors to help with any psychological issues they could deal with during their time in the Academy."

"Anything else?"

"That's it," Ruby finished.

"Okay then," Tenmei nodded slowly. "What representives does this monster group offer?"

Ruby pulled out a few sheet of paper that have the files of each representive to Tenmei's desk.

Tenmei decided to read the papers, growing more and more surprise as he looked through them.

"I should give you a raise for this," Tenmei said bluntly. "You managed to handle the process more better than I thought."

Ruby gave a smirk to Tenmei. "Thank you, sir."


End file.
